Get Back Home
by satoru mochii new
Summary: Mereka begitu bertolak belakang. Rukia masih di bawah umur dan Ichigo sudah sangat dewasa. Rukia begitu manis dan Ichigo kelewat keren. Mereka tampak tidak cocok. Tapi dengan paksaan sedikit, Ichigo mungkin bisa menjadikan Rukia sebagai Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.


GET BACK HOME

PAIRINGS : KUROSAKI ICHIGO x KUCHIKI RUKIA

GENRE : DRAMA

DISCLAIMER : KUBO TITE

SUMMARY : Mereka begitu bertolak belakang. Rukia masih di bawah umur dan Ichigo sudah sangat dewasa. Rukia begitu manis dan Ichigo kelewat keren. Mereka tampak tidak cocok. Tapi dengan paksaan sedikit, Ichigo mungkin bisa menjadikan Rukia sebagai Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah idola dalam bidangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa tidak mengidolakannya setelah melihat cara kerjanya di dunia yang begitu keras ini. kebanggaannya selalu terlihat jelas. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura biasa saja seperti awam. Ichigo Kurosaki, pria arogan dan kaku itu pasti ingin terlihat mempesona dan mengagumkan. Membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling tidak bisa digoyahkan dalam 10 tahun belakangan. Jaksa paling jujur dan tidak suka basa basi seantero Tokyo. Pria paling diminati banyak kalangan. Bahkan tak jarang para orang tua ingin menjodohkan anak gadisnya dengan putra sulung pasangan Kurosaki Masaki dan Kurosaki Isshin ini. Dan tak jarang juga para orang tua yang harus patah hati karena anak gadisnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Pria dewasa yang tahun ini baru akan melewati usia kepala tiga itu. Ada beberapa yang dendam dan ada yang mengikhlaskan, toh mungkin memang belum jodoh. Dan karena perihal ini, ibundanya dibuat pusing bukan kepalang. Karena di waktunya yang semakin menipis. Di kala mantan teman sekolahnya sudah banyak yang menimang cucu, dia harus masih pusing memikirkan anak perjakanya yang enggan menjalin tali kasih.

"Ichigo, kapan?" Sahut ibunya pelan. Ada nada kekhawatiran yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Hari ini malam minggu. Malam dimana banyak pasangan saling berbagi kasih dan momen romantis, tetapi Putra sulungnya malah kembali sore hari dari kantornya sambil membawa segunduk berkas yang berani taruhan dia akan begadang untuk mengerjakannya.

"Kapan apanya, Bu?" Jawab Ichigo seadanya. Dia bukannya tidak mengerti kekhawatiran Ibunya. Hanya saja, baginya Ibunya mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau itu egois! Yang kau pikirkan hanya pekerjaanmu! Kapan kau pikirkan kehidupan pribadimu? Membuat keluargamu sendiri misalnya?" Ibunda cantiknya setengah naik darah. Bahkan dia tidak berani menatap Putranya terlalu lama, dia terlalu cemas dan takut. Banyak hal memang yang dia takuti di dunia ini. Dan Jodoh anaknya adalah salah satunya. "Setidaknya kalau kau mulai mencari dari sekarang, kau bisa mencari yang terbaik. Mencari pasangan hidup itu tidak semudah mencukur botak kepalamu! Kau pikir Ibu bisa tenang menyaksikan anak Laki-lakiku satu-satunya hidup dengan jalan yang salah dan orang yang salah karena dia terlalu menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan pekerjaannya? Tapi itu masih lebih baik. Kalau kau hanya hidup seorang diri sampai jadi kakek bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Bu," Sahut Ichigo lembut. Diraihnya telapak tangan sang ibu.

"Ibu takut Ichigo. Ibu takut kau akan menderita sampai tua tanpa seorang Istri." Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas begitu air mata sang Ibu jatuh berlinangan. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengaliri wajah cantik itu.

"Yang benar saja, Bu. Ibu tidak usah cemas, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu baik-baik dan sudah menimbangnya dengan matang, Ibu pasti akan suka dia." Seru Ichigo. Senyumnya mengembang.

Ibunya sudah ingin menghajarnya dengan umpatan lagi sampai otaknya mencerna kalimat Ichigo yang ganjil.

"Baik-baik katamu! Suka...apa?" Ibunya mengernyit. Alisnya menukik dalam.

"Kekasihku. Aku berencana membawanya minggu depan."

Setelahnya seolah ada pelangi yang menukik di atas kepala Masaki.

.

.

-o-O-o-

.

.

"Gadis seperti apa yang mau dengan kepala ngejreng sepertimu?" salah satu dari adik kembarnya—Karin— bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Sebenarnya bukannya dia benci ada wanita yang mau dengan sang kakak. Dia hanya terlalu menyayangi Ichigo dan enggan berbagi Ichigo dengan wanita tersebut yang Hell, kata kakaknya sangat cantik dan manis.

"Gadis yang cantik dan manis." Sahut Ichigo masih sambil mengiris lettuce yang katanya akan dibuat salad.

"Yang benar saja. Jangan-jangan kau mengancamnya ya? Wajahmu kan seram." Balas Karin jengkel. Karena memang Kakaknya ini tidak menyenangkan. Setiap kali ada yang bertanya kepada Ichigo seperti apa Gadisnya, dia hanya menjawab bahwa Kekasihnya cantik dan manis. Titik. Hanya 2 kata itu yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Karin puas.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja nanti." Ichigo telah selesai dengan lettucenya dan berbalik meninggalkan Karin yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ibu, aku harus apa lagi?" Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya keluar dapur.

"Mandi." Jawab Masaki singkat. "Mandi yang bersih, wangi dan jangan lupa sikat gigi."

Tawa Karin dan Adik kembar satunya—Yuzu— pecah. Mengolok sang Kakak yang kini memasang tampang sebal.

"Ibu saja yang jarang melihatmu pulang tahu kalau kau bau." Karin melewati sang kakak dan bergabung dengan para wanita yang sibuk menata meja makan. Mereka masih cekikikan bahkan sampai Ichigo melenggang ke kamarnya dengan hentakan langkah yang menggema.

"Aku jamin. Pacar Oniichan itu sabar." Kini Yuzu membuka suaranya untuk berkomentar.

Karin dan Masaki mengangguk pelan. Menyutujui pernyataan Yuzu yang harus diamini. Dan karena itu keluar dari Yuzu, pernyataan itu pasti berisi hal-hal positif tentang orang lain. Ichigo sendiri pun berkali-kali mensyukuri hidupnya karena memiliki Yuzu sebagai adik bungsunya. Beda dengan Karin yang bersikap seolah selalu ingin Ichigo terlihat salah, Yuzu adalah gadis penurut yang selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun.

"Yang pasti dia cantik dan manis." Sambung Karin. Dan ketiga perempuan itu tertawa bersamaan.

.

.

Masaki dan Isshin bukannya tidak suka dengan hal ini. Hanya saja mereka terlalu kaget untuk sekedar mengingat untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Setengah jam yang lalu Kekasih Ichigo telah tiba. Masaki sangat berdebar-bedar. Dia menantikan hal ini begitu lama. Dia telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik agar tampak sempurna. Dia telah menata meja makan a la meja makan kerajaan, dia menggunakan taplak meja termahalnya untuk menyambut gadis yang bisa membuat hati Putranya luluh tersebut, dia memasak begitu banyak hidangan yang dia ambil dari resep eropa kelas atas milik mendiang ibunya, dia juga telah menyiapkan hadiah untuk bingkisan sang calon menantu—mungkin—kelak. Dia membungkus parfum merk Dior ke dalam kotak kado berwarna maroon yang sengaja dia letakkan di ujung ruangan agar tidak lupa memberikan kepada gadis tersebut selesainya makan malam. Namun ketika melihat gadis yang datang, Masaki serasa beku di tempat.

Di balam bayangannya, Rukia—nama kekasih Ichigo— adalah gadis dewasa, anggun dan cantik, manis boleh ditambahkan. Dalam benak Masaki, Rukia adalah gadis dengan umur 25 ke atas yang siap berkomitmen. Dalam angan-angan Masaki, Rukia adalah gadis tangguh dan sabar yang bisa bertahan dengan Putranya, bisa menyeimbangi sifat Putranya yang tidak sabaran dan egois. Dan yang terpenting, Rukia bukan anak ingusan baru lulus Sekolah Menengah yang usianya bahkan lebih muda ketimbang Yuzu dan Karin.

Tidak, bukannya Masaki tidak suka Rukia. Hanya saja dia terlalu kaget. Karena dia tidak pernah membayangkan Putranya akan mengencani gadis 18 tahun yang sangat manis tersebut. Ya, Ichigo benar, Rukia cantik dan manis. Tapi, ini terlalu manis. Tidak pantas untuk Pria dewasa seperti Ichigo. Rukia belum siap untuk Pria seusia Ichigo. Batin Masaki terus saja mengelak.

"Jadi, Rukia bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Isshin memecah keheningan. Jujur, acara makan malam ini tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Karena keheningan dan kecanggungan begitu kental menguar.

"Pengacaraku adalah teman Ichigo. Saat Orang Tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, aku mulai dikenalkan oleh pengacara keluarga kami, dan kemudian aku bertemu Ichigo. Dan semenjak saat itu kami mulai dekat." Balas Rukia antusias. Dia bahkan sangat bersemangat menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Ichigo sambil menatap wajah seluruh anggota keluarga Ichigo yang sayangnya tidak memandangnya balik—kecuali Isshin— mereka lebih memilih fokus pada salad sayur mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Isshin prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Rukia tersenyum dalam.

"Sejak kapan?" Isshin kembali bertanya. Percayalah, dia berusaha untuk ramah. Walau tampak tidak natural.

"Kami mulai resmi menjalin hubungan 6 bulan yang lalu. Kami sudah saling kenal selama 2 tahun." Ujar Ichigo cepat sebelum Rukia membuka mulutnya.

Rukia hanya melemparkan senyum sebagai pembenaran bagi kalimat Ichigo. Karena dia mulai merasa lelah.

Ekspresi Ichigo mulai mengeras. Sedikit banyak dia juga merasakan ada yang aneh di sini. Di acara makan malam yang Ibunya janjikan akan menjadi makan malam terhangat mereka. Dan Ichigo mulai tidak tertarik mengunyah saladnya.

"Aku akan ambil ikannya dalam oven." Yuzu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Berusaha untuk bersikap bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja namun gagal. Dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Minggu lalu, Ibunya berteriak-teriak padanya untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Namun sekarang, ketika dia sudah membawa pasangannya, dan ya Rukia adalah manusia hidup, keluarganya bersikap seolah Ichigo datang mengundang virus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan itu membuat Ichigo terluka. Dia yang awalnya menjanjikan kepada Rukia bahwa bersamanya Rukia tidak akan merasakan kepedihan, dia yang awalnya menjajikan kepada Rukia bahwa bersamanya Rukia bisa merasa dicintai lebih banyak lagi, tapi kini Ichigo yang membuat Rukia merasakan hal yang lebih pedih bahkan dari kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

"Saladnya enak." Ucap Rukia lagi, jujur, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti ada yang tidak beres. Seperti kedatangannya sangat tidak diinginkan, dan itu membuatnya terluka. Lebih menyakitkan daripada saat dia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah diambil Tuhan. Dan dia bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. oh, ayolah. Rukia adalah gadis paling manis sedari lahir. Perangainya yang lembut dan lucu pasti akan membuat Rukia diidam-idamkan oleh siapapun. Dia gadis yang cerdik dan lugu. Dia manis dan penurut. Tidak ada satu pun yang membencinya. Dan ketika dia melihat wajah tidak bersahabat Masaki dan Isshin yang menyambutnya, Rukia bersumpah bahwa dia baru pertama kali merasa tidak disukai oleh orang lain. Kuchiki Rukia, nona baik hati yang selalu disayangi pelayannya dengan segala kemanisannya, walau terkadang sikap manjanya membuat orang di sekitar kocar-kacir, tapi Rukia tetap idola di rumah, di sekolah, dan di mana pun.

"Rukia, kau suka salmon?" Yuzu mengangkat sepotong salmon panggang dari dalam pyrex dengan spatula.

"Iya, tentu." Rukia tersenyum manis ke arah Yuzu. Menyambut salmon panggang buatan Masaki yang tercium begitu lezat di piringnya. Mengingatkannya akan masakan hebat Ibunya di masa lalu. "Kelihatannya lezat." Puji Rukia sambil melempar senyum ke arah Masaki yang duduk tepat di seberang Ichigo. Dan hanya sunggingan senyum sekilas yang didapatkan Rukia.

"Silahkan dimakan." Yuzu kembali duduk di bangkunya setelah membagikan seluruh anggota keluarga potongan salmon panggang.

Rukia mengangkat pisau dan garpunya dan mengunyah salmon tersebut lamat-lamat. Dia tampak tidak sehat dengan semua ini. Malam ini, salmon ini, keluarga Ichigo, dan dirinya.

"Ichigo akan mengantarmu pulang kan?" Isshin mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Rukia, berusaha terlihat bersabahat namun lagi-lagi gagal. Karena kalimat Isshin terdengar seperti usiran bagi Rukia. Seolah-olah dia tidak ingin berada di rumah ini, duduk berdampingan dengan mereka, bagai keluarga, atau mungkin sekedar kenalan. Dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa jatuh cinta pada Ichigo sesakit ini, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya.

.

.

Isshin memang benar, Ichigo mengantarnya sampai rumah. Bahkan tanpa dijanjikan pun, dia tahu Ichigo akan mengantarnya. Namun tidak seperti ini kondisinya. Tidak seperti ini yang dia bayangkan. Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Ichigo, dia pikir Rukia akan disambut dengan keceriaan, melalui makan malam dengan hangat, diantar pulang oleh Ichigo sambil bercerita tentang hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi saat makan malam. Seharusnya juga, hatinya tidak menangis. Seharusnya dia hanya akan tertawa sepanjang malam dan menghadiahi kecupan terima kasih kepada Ichigo. Seharusnya Ichigo juga tidak bertampang kesal seolah mengabaikannya yang sedang terluka. Seharusnya dia memanjakan Rukia sebagaimana dia biasa memperlakukannya. Dan jika semua keseharusan itu tidak terjadi, maka seharusnya Rukia tidak bersama Ichigo.

"Ichigo," Rukia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala keheningan yang beberapa jam belakangan tercipta. Dan dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan meledak.

Ichigo masih bungkam di kursi kemudinya. Dia bahkan tak melirik Rukia untuk sekedar menjawab Rukia. Tidak, bukan dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya takut. Takut memandang wajah terluka Rukia.

"Apa aku salah kalau kubilang keluargamu tidak suka padaku?"

Ichigo hampir saja ingin mengerem mendadak mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Rukia. Kalimat mengejutkan yang bahkan memikirkannya saja Ichigo tidak berani. Keluarganya membenci Rukia? Ichigo bahkan takut untuk memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut dan sekarang Rukia dengan lantangnya bertanya pada Ichigo. Ichigo masih bungkam. Seolah tidak mendengar dengan jelas pernyataan pilu Rukia, dia terlalu sakit untuk bahkan hanya menjawab 'Tidak'. Karena dia tidak ingin membohongi kenyataan.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Ichigo akhirnya melepaskan hela napasnya kasar. Menatap Rukia sekilas. Menjawab singkat pertanyaan Rukia dengan kata 'Tidak'. Ya itu benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan Rukia. Tapi kalau yang dimaksudkan salah adalah Rukia gadis yang terlalu baik dan manis untuknya? Ya dia salah. Atau Rukia terlalu polos dan lugu yang tidak pantas untuk laki-laki hampir tua yang keras kepala dan egois? Ya dia salah. Atau Rukia terlalu menyayanginya bahkan sampai ke amarahnya? Ya dia salah. Rukia salah karena mencintainya terlalu sempurna. Jika yang dimaksud salah adalah kesempurnaan. Ya, Rukia salah besar.

"Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada yang salah. Buktinya Orang Tuamu tampak tidak begitu senang denganku." Rukia kembali mencicit.

Ichigo menggeleng lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Katakan saja, apa yang salah denganku? Apa pakaianku kurang sopan? Apa karena rambutku kurang rapi?"

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Rukia. Tidak dengan pakaianmu atau rambutmu."

Rukia mengernyit.

"Berarti ada yang salah kan?" Rukia kembali mengaburkan konsentrasinya. Bisa tidak bibirnya diam barang sebentar saja, karena sekarang Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tidak, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo geram.

"Tidak ada yang salah atau kau tidak tahu?" Rukia memicingkan matanya.

"Bisa tidak, kita tidak membicarakan ini?" Ichigo menyerah. Dia tidak sanggup berdebat dengan Rukia saat ini. Setidaknya hanya malam ini. tolong, Ichigo hanya mau perjalanan mereka tenang. Ichigo sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan tingkah Orang Tuanya dan sekarang Kekasihnya menuntut jawaban yang Ichigo tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

"Berarti benar, ada yang salah denganku. Dan kau terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar bilang padaku. Kau memang ingin aku terlihat bodoh kan?" Gadis mungil itu menaikan nada bicaranya. Beringsut di tempat duduknya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mengetahui ada orang yang tidak menyukainya sesakit ini.

Sudah cukup! Ichigo tidak tahan.

"Iya benar! Memang kau salah!" Ichigo membanting setirnya ke sisi jalan. Dan tanpa Rukia sadari mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Rukia. "Kau salah! Karena kau hanya anak baru lulus sekolah berusia 18 tahun yang tidak pantas bagiku! Karena aku adalah pria dewasa yang harus siap menikah tahun ini, dan kau bukan salah satu dari gadis itu." Ichigo sadar bahwa suaranya sangat tinggi tapi peduli setan dengan suaranya, dia sudah tidak tahan berpura-pura lagi.

"Kau salah. Kau gadis yang salah untukku. Kau seharusnya tidak bersama denganku. Kau gadis yang tidak diinginkan orang tuaku. Kau gadis yang terlalu baik untuk bersama denganku."

Kalau boleh waktu diulang, Ichigo ingin menelan kembali kalimatnya. Kata-kata kelewat tidak pantas yang dia muntahkan kepada Rukia, gadis penuh cinta yang sangat disayanginya. Gadis yang seolah menggenggam hatinya mentah-mentah, bahkan melihat tatapan terluka itu, air mata yang mengalir di atas pipi ranum itu membuat Ichigo menyakiti dirinya lebih dalam. Membuatnya gentar, sanggup membuat Ichigo membuang pandangan ke sembarang arah asal jangan ke wajah kesakitan itu dan Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa paras cantik berlinangan air mata itu adalah hal terakhir dari Rukia yang Ichigo lihat malam itu. Karena Rukia langsung berlari tanpa menyeka sakit hatinya barang sedikitpun, meninggalkan Ichigo yang memaki dirinya sendiri dengan gila. Pertengkaran ini adalah pertengkaran paling menyakitkan bagi Ichigo, karena Rukia dalam lukanya hanya meninggalkan kalimat kosong.

.

.

Sudah sepertiga bulan Rukia berhenti mengunjungi kantor Ichigo. Berarti sudah selama itu pula Rukia melukai dirinya sendiri. Menangis dengan harapan fana. Terkadang fatamorgana yang berlebihan. Rukia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kekasih jingganya. Jikalau waktu boleh diulang. Dia bukan tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Ichigo. Dia bukan tidak ingin berlari dari Ichigo malam itu. Melainkan tidak ingin mengenal Ichigo. Seharusnya, di tahun-tahun lalu Rukia paham bahwa Ichigo tidaklah semanis sosok yang dijanjikan. Bukan figur yang pas untuk Rukia. Mengenal Ichigo lebih sulit daripada mengenal aljabar. Berjalan bersama Ichigo lebih terjal daripada mendaki gunung. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah pengecualian dalam hidupnya. Hal yang tak boleh didekati, dijamah, dan dinikmati. Larangan paling berbahaya yang tidak berani dia langgar. Harusnya...dan hanya akan menjadi harusnya jika saja Rukia tahu bahwa kesakitan paling besar yang dia alami adalah saat bersama Ichigo.

"Rukia."

Rukia menoleh kepada Pria paruh baya di belakangnya. Yang memanggil namanya lembut namun tegas, tetep seperti sebuah perintah.

"Hari ini kau di bagian kasir saja. Tatsuki izin pulang cepat hari ini. Kau gantikan dia saja."

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Kemudian berjalan lunglai menuju meja kasir. Menatap bosan pada hamparan restoran yang kosong. Dia menghela napasnya kembali.

Kalau bisa dijelaskan dengan tega Rukia sudah bekerja di Restoran Pasta milik pak Koryaku sejak dari baru lulus sekolah. Dengan alasan ingin membunuh waktu luangnya. Rukia memang tidak langsung melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya karena dia sedang tidak ingin sibuk belajar. Salah satu alasan yang dia ungkapkan kepada orang-orang yang bertanya padanya, tapi jika boleh ditilik lebih dalam. Salah satu alasan terkuatnya adalah Ichigo. Dia belum mau melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya karena dalam imajinasinya, setelah lulus sekolah Ichigo akan segera melamarnya. Membawanya ke dalam kehidupannya, mengingat betapa Ichigo sudah didesak untuk segera menikah. Menjadikan Rukia pusat kehidupannya. Dan segala keindahan fantasinya tentu Rukia lebih memilih Ichigo ketimbang titel akademis yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu dia inginkan. Karena satu hal yang dia inginkan dalam hidup hanyalah bersama Ichigo, pria menyebalkan yang menjadi jantungnya. Tapi si brengsek orange itu malah dengan sadis berteriak padanya dengan kata-kata 'Kau tidak pantas untukku'.

"Yang benar saja. Aku tidak pantas untuknya? Seperti banyak yang mau dengan dia saja?" Rukia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Rukia terpaku dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran yang mana? Yang Rukia tidak pantas untuk Ichigo? Atau tidak banyak yang mau dengan Ichigo?

Rukia tersentak. Sialnya Ichigo memang banyak yang mengincar. Pria itu adalah pria idaman setidaknya dalam 2 generasi. Tidak sedikit yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Rukia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat.

Membuang Rukia adalah hal termudah bagi Ichigo. Rukia ingin menangis ketika logikanya mengembalikannya ke realita.

Walau realita sebenarnya lebih sederhana dari yang dia bisa pikirkan bahwa Ichigo sangat mencintai lebih dari kepantasannya untuk Rukia. Ichigo bisa saja melepas segalanya demi menggenggam Rukia. Begitu juga Rukia yang rela dikalahkan dunia demi genggaman tangan Ichigo. Hanya saja, realita bisa memanipulasi keyakinan. Dan keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka sedang disetir realita palsu yang diciptakan orang-orang sekitar.

"Ehm."

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Rukia seketika. Namun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, hal selanjutnya jauh membuatnya lebih tersentak. Karena yang berada di hadapannya adalah Pria orange yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan, oh ralat, tapi setiap hari.

"Rukia, kau tahu, kita harus bicara. Kita—" belum Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Rukia segera memotongnya.

"Setelah aku bekerja, jam 4." Jawab Rukia cepat.

"Baik." Ichigo mengangguk paham.

Jujur, berbicara seolah mereka sedang baik-baik saja adalah hal yang sangat sulit bagi Ichigo, terlebih mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu semenjak pertengkaran malam itu, jujur, Ichigo sangat rindu kepada sosok mungil di balik meja kasir itu. Wajah manisnya tampak makin manis saja bahkan walau hanya 2 minggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Dan bertemu dengan Rukia hari ini membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa melupakan Rukia adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa dilakukannya, sekuat apapun dia berusaha karena Rukia adalah jantungnya. Dan membuang jantungnya sama dengan bunuh diri, ya kan Ichigo?

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi pemikirannya sendiri. Dasar bodoh, kenapa butuh waktu selama ini untuk menyadari bahwa Rukia patut dipertahankan apapun alasannya? Gadis itu patut. Gadis itu patut akan semua kelayakan di dunia. Dan Ichigo akan memberikan apapun agar gadis itu dapat merasakan kelayakan hidup di dunia. Dia berjanji.

.

.

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri di sisi mobilnya. Melirik sekilas ke arah Ichigo, Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa ingin pergi dari sosok Pria paling diinginkanya ini? bahkan setelah lebih dari 2 minggu Rukia tidak bertemu dengannya, Ichigo tampak makin tampan. Walau rambutnya masih mencolok tapi wajah eksotis itu tidak akan mampu membuat Rukia tetap pada pemikirannya untuk menjauhi Ichigo lebih lama. Yang benar saja? ada Pria seksi dengan wajah luar biasa tampan yang menunggunya dan Rukia malah menjauh? Rukia adalah gadis normal. Itulah jawabannya.

"Kau ingin kemana? Mungkin sambil makan malam? Aku belum makan siang juga lagipula." Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Rukia masuk.

"Kemana saja." jawab Rukia. Dia tidak mengangkat tatapannya. Dia hanya masih belum berani menatap Ichigo. Jangankan menatapnya, mencium aroma tubuhnya saja sudah membuat Rukia lumer.

"Haruskah aku membawamu ke apartmentku?" Ujar Ichigo begitu saja. jujur,dia tidak merencanakan kalimat lancang tersebut. Hanya saja, melihat gadis mungil itu berada sangat dekat dengannya membuat dirinya terbakar. Seolah rasa rindunya telah meledak saat itu juga, dan tidak ada alasan lain mengapa Ichigo sangat ingin mendekapnya lamat-lamat sekarang juga.

"Oke." Jawab Rukia cepat. Jujur, dia juga tidak menginginkan kata itu menjadi jawaban dari ajakan Ichigo hanya saja bibirnya seolah mengeluarkan refleks yang tidak bisa dia hindari.

Keduanya masih diam. Ichigo menatap dalam wajah Rukia. Begitu juga dengan Rukia. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Sampai jemari Ichigo meraih helaian rambut yang menjuntai di pelipis Rukia dan menyelipkan sebagaian ke belakang telinganya. Mengirimi Rukia ribuan volt aliran listrik yang mempu mengejutkan Rukia. Setelahnya tanpa Rukia inginkan jemari mungilnya terangkat begitu saja dan mendarat tepat di atas permukaan wajah tampan Ichigo, ibu jemarinya meloloskan diri mengusap tepian bibir Ichigo. Dan berbalik lagi, kini Ichigo yang merasa diserang ribuan volt aliran listrik. Ingin menghujam gadis mungil di depannya dengan serangan cinta yang sangat membuncah sejak tadi, tapi logikanya menahannya dan berteriak di dalam kepalanya untuk menundanya sementara, daripada akan ada kejadian yang jauh lebih tidak diinginkannya terjadi, terlebih ini di tempat umum.

"Bicara nanti." Ucap Ichigo menahan napas terengahnya tepat di atas ibu jari Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk patuh dan melepas jemarinya dan berbalik, memasang seat beltnya dan duduk tegak di atas kursi penumpang. Mengisyaratkan Ichigo bahwa dirinya sudah siap jika ingin dibawa keliling dunia sekalipun.

.

.

Gadis mungil di depan Ichigo segera melepas sepatunya begitu mereka memasuki pintu apartmentnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menelpon Unohana dulu. Dia pasti akan mencarimu." Ucap Ichigo tepat di belakang Rukia.

"Akan kulakukan nanti."

"Baiklah."

Ichigo berjalan mendahului Rukia menuju counter dapur. Dia membuka lemari es dan memilah sajian minuman apa yang harus diberikannya pada gadis manis yang sedang duduk canggung di sofa kesayangannya. Kemudian pandangan Ichigo terjatuh pada jus anggur dalam kaleng dan segera mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari es. Segera menghampiri gadis mungil di seberangnya yang membuatnya gila bukan main. bahkan hanya dengan melihat gadis itu mengayunkan kaki mungilnya yang jauh dari kata seksi membuat napas Ichigo berhenti seketika. Dan bagaimana cara kain halus roknya terjatuh di atas kulit pahanya adalah hal gila lainnya. Membangkitkan hasrat untuk segera merobek kain tersebut tanpa sisa. Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Ichigo mengetuk dahinya sendiri.

"Hanya ini yang kupunya." Ucap Ichigo canggung seraya memberikan kaleng dingin tersebut ke genggaman Rukia.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih." Jawab Rukia seraya melempar senyuman termanisnya pada Ichigo. Dan jujur, Ichigo begitu merindukan hal-hal manis tentang Rukia. Senyumnya, wajahnya, tawanya, suaranya, dan semuanya. Semua hal tentang Rukia akan selalu manis bagi Ichigo.

"Ya kau tahulah, aku hanya punya bir dan sake dalam lemari esku. Tapi kan—" awalnya sih inginnya memecah keheningan, hanya saja kalimat Ichigo seketika membuat Rukia mengangguk cepat dan melemparnya dengan kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku masih di bawah umur. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Ichigo terpaku mendengar penuturan dingin Rukia. Walau dia memasang senyumnya tapi Ichigo tahu jelas bahwa dalam suara itu ada rasa sakit yang Rukia ingin sembunyikan.

"Bisa kita tidak membahas hal itu lagi?"

"Tapi kita harus. Aku disini karena kita ingin membicarakan masalah aku yang masih di bawah umur dan kau yang dewasa dan siap berkeluarga kan? Jadi ayo kita bicarakan masalah ini sekarang." Ujar Rukia lantang.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. memang Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang tidak suka basa basi tapi tetap saja, mendengar gadis semuda Rukia berbicara seperti itu membuatnya geli. Seperti dirinya seorang pedofil saja.

"Baiklah, ini harusnya dimulai dari mana? Karena, jujur. Aku bingung." Ichigo berbalik menatap gadis mungil di sisinya. Wajah mereka sudah saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Hm...mungkin..." Rukia mulai menimang sebuah jawaban. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada kalimat dalam kepalanya yang dapat menjawab Ichigo. Karena satu-satunya hal dalam kepalanya kini sangat tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Ichgo, hanya saja dia merasa harus melepaskan kalimat itu. Mau tidak mau, karena dia sudah tidak tahan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ichigo tersentak. Yang benar saja? dari sekian jawaban yang dicari Ichigo. Kenapa gadis yang dicintainya itu malah mengeluarkan pengungkapan yang mampu membuat pertahanan dirinya jungkir balik.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Rukia." Ichigo menjawabnya santai.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya Ichigo." Gadis itu kembali menyanggah Ichigo, namun kali ini air mukanya begitu menyakiti Ichigo. Wajah itu, adalah wajah terluka yang sangat dibenci Ichigo.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Setelah semua ini?" Ichigo bukan hanya membuat masalah semakin pelik. Dia hanya tidak bisa menemukan kalimat pemuja yang tepat untuk Rukia.

"Aku bukan paranormal, Ichigo."

"Rukia, siapa yang memohon padamu untuk menjadi kekasihku? Siapa yang pertama kali berusaha untuk menciummu di kencan pertama kita? Siapa yang selalu mengucapkan selamat malam lebih dulu?" Ichigo berusaha untuk memutar kalimat-kalimat fakta di dalam kepalanya agar Rukia paham, bahkan kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' lebih dangkal ketimbang rasa cinta Ichigo terhadap Rukia.

"Kau." Rukia menjawab lantang. Namun saat itu juga air mata telah menggenang di pelupuknya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Dengan segala kebaikan dan perhatian Ichigo, dia masih mempertanyakan cintanya. Dasar bodoh.

"Dan..." Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia. "Siapa yang selalu terangsang saat kita hanya sedang berduaan?" Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia.

"Ka...u." cicit Rukia. Dan perlahan darahnya naik ke wajah Rukia begitu jelas.

Ichigo menaikkan genggamannya ke pergelangan tangan Rukia. Menuntun telapak tangan mungil itu untuk mendarat di atas pahanya yang masih berbalut celana kerjanya.

"Bisakah kau melihatnya?" Bisik Ichigo lagi dengan suara parau. Berada dekat Rukia saja sudah mampu membuat napasnya tidak beraturan apalagi ketika tangan gadis itu berada sangat dekat dengan bagian terpanas dirinya?

Gadis manis itu mengikuti arah pandang dimana sekarang telapak tangannya berada. Namun dia tidak melihat apapun yang aneh dan istimewa. Apa istimewanya dengan jari-jari kecilnya di atas permukaan celana panjang Ichigo. Kukunya juga terlihat biasa saja di atas permukaan celana Ichigo yang terlihat tidak rata dan acak-acakan. Tunggu! Tidak rata?

"Ichigo!" Rukia terkesiap sambil membekap mulutnya ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ichigo. Tentu saja Rukia paham. Rukia bukan anak SD yang tidak sama sekali tidak pengalaman. Asal tahu saja, biar punya badan kerempeng dan dada rata, dia dan Ichigo sudah pernah berbagi ranjang. Maka tidak heran apabila dia mengerti jelas apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Lebih dari mengerti.

"Ini menyakitkan, Rukia." Ucapnya lagi. "Tapi aku bisa menahannya. Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, bisa saja aku menggagahimu habis-habisan di atas sofa ini sejak tadi." Lanjut Ichigo seraya memberikan tatapan intens kepada Rukia yang kini sudah merasa begitu lemas.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membuangmu. Karena apa? Karena kau masih di bawah umur? Yang benar saja. Kau memang belum terlalu dewasa tapi kau jelas sudah tahu bahwa kau bisa memuaskanku. Apa anak kecil bisa melayaniku seperti itu?"

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku malu." Rukia lekas membekap mulut Ichigo yang terus –terusan mengeluarkan kalimat kotor yang membuatnya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Kau bisa membuatku benar-benar keras. Anak kecil tidak bisa melakukannya Rukia. Karena aku bukan pedofil."

"Tapi kau mesum."

Ichigo hanya menjawab ucapan Rukia dengan tawa. Entah sejak kapan dia tidak tertawa lagi seperti sekarang. Tapi yang jelas dia ingin tertawa lebih banyak bersama Rukia. Dan hanya Rukia yang bisa memancing tawa lebih banyak lagi darinya.

"Ya, aku mesum. Dan kau bukan anak kecil. Jadi Pria tua mesum ini bisa kan mempersuntingmu?"

Seketika Rukia membatu. Pernyataan Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya kaku. Tidak, Rukia bukan hanya terkejut. Hanya saja dia terlalu senang bahwa Pangeran hatinya sedang melamarnya. Dengan cara yang mesum tentu saja. Tapi peduli setan dengan egonya. Rukia sangat senang. Bahkan saking senangnya, Rukia langsung melumat bibir Ichigo sebagai jawaban. Ichigo pintar. Tidak butuh jawaban gamblang mengenai hal itu, karena yang ingin Rukia lakukan adalah membuat Ichigo mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga menginginkan Ichigo begitu kuat.

Rukia melepas ciuman dalamnya dan kembali berbisik di telinga Ichigo.

"Masih butuh jawaban?"

Ichigo tertawa lagi. Dia merasakan hatinya begitu bahagia. Dan dia yakin, dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia daripada ini. hanya karena bersama dengan Rukia.

"Jadi, bisa kan kita akhiri ketegangan ini?" Ujar Ichigo seraya melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di tubuh Rukia.

"Itu sudah berakhir kan?" Jawab Rukia polos menahan rasa malunya karena ini pertama kalinya dalam berminggu-minggu belakangan Ichigo mendekapnya intim. Dan aroma maskulin Ichigo melunakkan tulang belulangnya seketika juga. Tubuh keras dan bidang yang menghantam tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba itu juga tidak bisa dihindari Rukia.

"Tapi yang di dalam celana belum." Ichigo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai luar biasa seksi yang memaksa Rukia untuk mengiyakan segala permintaan Ichigo.

Rukia merintih dalam dekapan kekasihnya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah eksotis kekasihnya itu dengan nyalang. Menatap lapar pada bibir penuh yang mengeluarkan erangan napas tertahan.

"Baik. Asal kali ini tidak ada pengaman." Rukia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan kata-kata liar tersebut. Yang benar saja. Gadis polos dan manis seperti Rukia mengeluarkan kalimat nakal serta ekspresi mengundang yang begitu membangkitkan Ichigo benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Dan Ichigo tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Siapa juga yang ingin memakainya? Aku kehabisan saat terakhir kali kau menginap di sini, kan kau yang membuatku menghabiskannya." Balas Ichigo tak kalah nakal.

Dan bersamaan dengan anggukan lemah Rukia keduanya telah larut di peraduan mereka. Bersama dengan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama dengan begitu banyak perbedaan yang menghalangi.

.

.

OWARI.

MOHON DIREVIEEEWWW. Ah aku gila. Lebih gila lagi setelah baca ending Bleach. Tapi no problem, IchiRuki tetap OTP paling sempurna yang aku cintai. Dan aku tahu di akhir cerita terasa terburu-buru tapi aku pengen banget beresin karena dah nunda nih fic berminggu-minggu karena mentok di ide. Dan yeyeeyyyy akhirnya ini deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
